


日后再说

by janice0519



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janice0519/pseuds/janice0519
Summary: 一个只满足我意趣的pussy源氏设定的pwp故事。





	日后再说

　　源氏从墙头上翻下来的时候不小心趔趄了一下，树枝断裂的声响在黑夜里没有惊亮任何一盏灯。借着月光他偷偷摸进自己屋里，风一样的身姿昭示着源氏雀跃的内心，直到他看到屋内端坐的人。

　　半藏身披羽织，静静地坐在那里，低着头，长长的鬓发垂下来，遮住了他晦暗不明的目光。源氏没由来地有些心悸，不禁认了错：“哥，是我不该贪玩，如果知道你在这里等我，我早该……”半藏抬头看了他一眼，没有说话。源氏撇了撇嘴，趴在半藏膝头，求饶道：“好啦，哥哥是我不对……”还剩半句吞在源氏喉咙里，半藏便出言道：“女人的脂粉味，你是去了花街寻欢？”虽是疑惑的问句，却带了笃定的语气，源氏的目光在地板上来回游移，以沉默作答。

　　半藏冷笑一声，一把摁过源氏的头，狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇，手指也探进了源氏的衣衫，向下面摸索而去。源氏一僵，继而慢慢软下身子，接受起哥哥凶悍的吻来。水声绵延，半藏狠狠地翻搅起源氏的舌头，源氏也不甘示弱地回击过去，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角流进敞开的衣领里。

　　半藏松开了源氏的腰带，向更深处探去，慢慢地摸到一块湿润柔软的地方，半藏在源氏的会阴处揉了揉，就抽出来去找润滑剂。“你屋里还有吗？”半藏问道，源氏边喘边从桌子下掏出一个瓶子扔给他。“上次剩的。”源氏再次被压倒，半藏挤出些润滑剂在手指上，探到源氏阴唇那里去。阴唇肥厚柔软，紧闭着隐藏里面的阴蒂和阴道。半藏揉了揉，把润滑剂抹开，手指慢慢地分开两片阴唇，露出里面随着源氏呼吸若隐若现的径道来。

　　半藏的眼神暗了，俯下身子舔砥起来。轻柔的舌尖游移在外阴，源氏受着刺激试图紧并着双腿，却被更有力的双臂掰开来，露出他那不同常人的部位来。

　　源氏的下体居然有一套女人的性器官——是他出生时就有的，岛田家的二少爷居然是少有的双性人，然而岛田二少爷惯常性格爽朗，家人又死死瞒着，故而很少有人知道。

　　半藏凑过来亲吻了下源氏的耳根：“你放松些。”源氏笑道：“这怎么放松，我也不会。”半藏瞥了他一眼，在源氏的笑声里又低下身子凑了过去。

　　半藏用宽厚的舌面招呼源氏的阴蒂处，反反复复，同时在食指上抹上些许润滑剂，便径直探进了阴道里面去。阴道里很湿热，也很柔软，半藏的手指甫一探进去，便被湿热的液体包裹了起来，半藏嗤笑了一声，呼吸喷在源氏那处又激起他一阵痉挛。手指在阴道里模仿着性交的动作抽插着，带出些透明的淫液来，半藏在感觉顺畅后又探进了一根中指。两指并拢着在其中抽插，阴道里越发热了，有淫液从源氏体内流出，半藏也将阴蒂处嘬得滋滋响。

　　源氏感觉一股股热流从下腹升起，阴道里有一股想排又排不出去的欲望，不由得扭动着：“哥，别这样，你放开我……。”半藏不置可否，在阴蒂处越发狠狠地嘬了几下，同时加快了在阴道里的抽插动作。源氏只感觉下腹里有酸意迅速蔓延开来，不由得喷出了好几股淫液，打湿了半藏的手，源氏竟被弄得潮吹了，下体一片泥泞。源氏爽得有些神志不清，不停地喘息着，良久，意识才慢慢回拢。

　　“接下来该我了。”

　　半藏把源氏喷出的那些淫液抹在了他半抬头的阴茎上快速而轻柔地撸了一把，撕开一个安全套，套在他高高翘起的阴茎上。他那物青筋怒张，又粗又长，龟头膨圆而又有弧度，看得源氏口干舌燥。“别戴了，我不喜欢。”源氏伸手就把安全套扒了下来，把腿往半藏身后一缠，就缓慢地用那处蹭着半藏的阴茎。“就这样，直接进来。”半藏皱眉：“会不会……”源氏一个挺身，半藏的那物就进去了些，直接堵了个结实，俩人都“唔”了一声。

　　源氏不管不顾地毫无章法地亲吻起半藏的唇来，舌头也凶猛地探进去，缠着半藏的舌头跳起舞来。

　　源氏的内里湿滑而柔软，阴唇紧紧地包裹着半藏的阴茎，半藏忍住直捣黄龙的冲动，沉腰又进去了些，霎时间一层层的软肉缠了上来，像章鱼的吸盘吮吸似的，半藏满足地喘息了一声。半藏放开源氏的舌头，低头就咬上了他的乳尖。源氏的乳尖呈现可爱的粉红色，小小的，半藏用牙齿研磨了下，感觉到它在嘴里迅速充血硬挺，“你还真是敏感。”半藏含糊地笑了笑。

　　等到两个乳头都硬挺肿大成樱桃色时，半藏的阴茎也进去了大半，源氏不住地喘息着，半藏忍不住再次与他唇舌纠缠起来。与此同时，他猛地一沉腰，直接把阴茎送到了顶，源氏“哼”了一声，半藏再也不克制，直接大操大干起来。源氏只感觉阴道被涨得满满的，不用探手摸也能感受到阴茎上青筋的跳动，半藏冲击的力度像是要把他艹翻过去，一次比一次强，他阴茎生得好，捅的角度又刁钻，最大限度地照顾到了源氏的兴奋处，源氏感觉快感一层层冲上来，脚趾也开始绷起来，再也保持不住缠在半藏身后的动作，半藏一把拽住源氏的两条腿，掰成大大的一字，狠狠地操了一记。阴茎仿佛顶到了子宫口，源氏被艹出几声低吟，淫水流出来更多了，在半藏的强有力的抽插下源氏高度兴奋，一点点刺激都能让他下面流出水来。

　　大约又插了百十来下，半藏感觉到自己的阴茎被绞紧了，大概是源氏要高潮了，就更快速而有力地抽插起来，于此同时，手指也在不停地揉着会阴处给予刺激。源氏重而快地喘息着，感觉脑子里已经成了一片浆糊，只剩下在自己体内快速进出的半藏阴茎的热度。快感席卷着源氏的身体，半藏的背部被他摁出些许红印，嘴角也无法抑制着流下唾液来。

　　一声闷哼，半藏抵着源氏的子宫口射了精，源氏也一阵痉挛，从阴茎的缝隙处流出一股一股淫水和精液的混合物。待源氏全身酥麻酸软的感觉好转了些，他便抬手推了推倒在他身上的半藏，“起来，你太重了。”半藏把半软的阴茎抽出来，先前被堵着的液体立即流了出来，浸湿了衣服。源氏嘟囔着爬了起来，看到满地狼藉，脸色变了变，推了推半藏让他去放水，然后慢慢地夹着腿也走进了浴室。行动间，源氏只感觉到双腿中有液体流下去，暗声骂了句“艹”，源氏加快了步伐。走进浴室，半藏正在调试水温，源氏抬起一只脚放在马桶上，踟蹰着该不该把手指放进去导出精液来，毕竟留在身体内总是不好，万一一炮中的。一双手从背后环抱了过来，然后扒开阴阜探了进去，源氏哼了一声，身体有些发软。

　　“出去，别乱来。”“你自己又弄不出来，别乱动，嗯。”

　　半藏的手指在里面搅动着，试图把精液引出来，源氏的内里太过舒服，勾得他往里深入了些，源氏闷哼了一声，软肉一层层裹上来，绞紧了半藏在里面的手指。半藏抽动了下，源氏喘息了起来，半藏的阴茎迅速充血硬挺了起来，戳在源氏的屁股上，半藏含住源氏的耳垂，含糊道：“再来一次？”未等到源氏的回应，就迅速地抽插起手指来。

　　源氏一下子就软倒在半藏的身上，只感觉内里又有千万只蚂蚁在噬咬，又酥又痒，只渴望赶快有个东西插进来为好。感受到源氏的急切，半藏一下子把阴茎捅到了底，源氏满足地叹息了声，“快动一动”。

　　半藏便就着这个姿势操干起来，这个体位进入得很深，源氏无数次感觉半藏顶到了他的宫颈口，恍惚间，他渴求道：“哥，你慢些。”谁知半藏听到哥哥这个称呼阴茎竟更涨大了，猛地抽出，再一气撞到了底，撞出源氏重重的喘息。半藏更加用力，速度也加快了几倍，源氏感觉自己在欲海里沉浮，一会儿被顶上天堂，一会儿又坠回人间。

　　 当半藏第二次内射时，源氏再度高潮了，他的身体绷紧了弹起来，从下腹淅淅沥沥喷出几股淫液来，源氏已经神志不清，脸颊红得不行，眼神模模糊糊，已经是个困极了也爽够了的样子。

　　清洗过后，源氏更加疲惫，已然是昏睡过去，半藏环抱着源氏躺下，数了数他绵长的呼吸，又抬头看了看窗外茭白的月亮，也闭上眼睡了过去。

　　至于源氏有没有认识到错误，半藏唇角露出笑意，日后再说。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
